The invention relates to a building section with a window frame, in which the window frame is inserted into a window case placed laterally in front of the plane of the wall.
For a number of years, wall openings for windows have been artificially extended toward the outside and into the thermal insulation plane or air layer plane.
According to EP 2 639 394 A2, a support part of rigid, load-bearing foam is screwed laterally to the wall and serves to support the window frame to be inserted, especially at the bottom. In this composite thermal insulation system, an outer wall and the inner wall form an intermediate space, in which the support part is arranged. The load-bearing support part with a more-or-less triangular cross section is supplemented by an insulating part, which may consist of rigid flexible foam and cooperates with the support part to form a two-part body with a preferably rectangular cross section. After the support part has been screwed to the inner wall, a separate step is required to connect the insulating part to the support part.